Universal Warp Crisis
The Universal Warp Crisis was a universal disaster that occurred from October 27th, to October 30th, of 2028 when an evil scientist, named Ryan Conner O-Brian, had attempted to alter History by erasing the events of disasters which had occurred since the beginning of man, in an attempt to run the world in his own way. His plan of future time travel fell apart after both Roharous & SABER had accidently triggered the time machine in Satzford, California while the dr had attempted to test the machine in Yor Park. After Rothgar and SABER had entered the machine they had ended up sucked away back through time to the year 1985, where the two were temporarily stranded until Dr Emmett Brown, Marty McFly and Delorean came in to the disaster to give them a hand, unfortunately the group are confronted by an enraged O-Brian who scolds both Roharous & SABER for ruining his plans, but also thanks them for alternating time from 1985, as he was able to kill several key people all along 1985, with the help of his young Female black and Orange 2015 Porsche SENTRA. The group are able to escape a trap, by racing through the streets and running from the streets of 1985 Coronation, North Dakota, where they fled to a small abandoned farm house in the Jarasonian plains, just 35 miles east of the town, where Dr Brown was able to create a time Portal in order to help Roharous & SABER escape back to 2028, but as soon as they had entered the portal 2028, had been altered, as 2028, was more darker, and actually possessed no life of humanity whats so ever on the streets, there were also no cars that were animated either. Roharous & SABER attempted to try and infiltrate O-Brian's lair, but he was confronted by his over protected car SENTRA. The two were immediately arrested, but history was eventually altered in 1985, when Dr Brown and Marty McFly were able to easily overcome this problem by going back and time and eliminating O-Brian in 1985, eliminating the dark 2028 altered verse, but the disaster was still not concluded, as SENTRA had still lived, and decided to live on in her operators wishes by building her own time machine. She was easily confronted by Roharous & SABER, but strong animated monster trucks and trailer trucks who were loyal to SENTRA would counter and chase the two away where they ran into hiding. However the group attempted to try and activate O-Brian's old time machine in order to try and go back to 1985, in order to try and seek help, but were unable to get the machine working again after it blew a circuit, however the two would eventually be surprised when the Delorean arrives from out of the blue, with Marty McFly and Dr Emmett Brown, the group eventually returns to Yor Park, where they once again confront SENTRA, the group is able to this time over power the giant trucks by luring them away and causing them to crash into one another killing them instantly while Marty McFly in the Delorean was able to easily run over several power posts fueling the time machine while at the same time keeping it stable. Dr Emmett Brown had managed to successfully sneak into the time machine while both boy operators and girl cars were creating a distraction outside, where he had attempted to try and shut down the machine to the point where it could be never reactivated again, only to hear a loud engine roar from behind him, he turned facing the High beams of SENTRA right behind him. A chase ensues as Dr Brown is locked in a fight between himself and SENTRA, he is able to easily outsmart the car, by tricking her by ramming herself directly into either walls, debris or vital supports of the Time Machine eventually rendering it unstable, SENTRA quickly abandons the chase, and instead turns to an Auto human, much to Brown's horror as he saw the anger and vengeance in her eyes. A fight soon breaks out, but Brown is able to once again use his brilliant mind into tricking SENTRA, by having her punch an electric outlet shocking her to the point that her head exploded and she fell to her death down the time warp. Realizing that he had only minutes to spare before history would once again be altered, Brown quickly climbed back up the time machine only to be met by giant male truck humans, he is caught but the horn of Delorean is heard as she breaks through the wall and rams all trucks while Marty pushed Dr Brown out of the way to safety. Roharous and SABER soon arrive out the same hole, and guard Brown as he activates his time lock, the group watch victoriously as the time machine disappears and history is restored back to its original state. During the aftermath, the group spends time talking with one another about how it was nice to work along side them, and hopes to one day see them again, Marty playfully promises that one day they might return to check up on Roharous & SABER to see how things are in the future, but until then the group of men shared a nice handshake, while Delorean and SABER hugged eachother, the two watched as McFly, Brown and the Delorean disappeared in time back to 1985 where they belong, Roharous smiled only to feel the arms of SABER around him as she watched the portal one last time before it disappeared. ''Prior to the Events 'The Disaster' 'Plans Temporarily Foiled' 'Trapped in 1985' 'History is Altered' 'On the Run & In Hiding' 'Return to 2028' 'Infiltration Coronation Tower' 'History is Alterted again' 'Confronting SENTRA' 'New Allies' 'Attempts to get to 1985' 'Arrival of the Delorean' 'A New Plan' 'Final Confrontation' Aftermath Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Incidents Category:Disasters Category:2028 Category:Roharous & SABER Events